Star Fire and raven teen titans go cross over with mary chapter 3
by Kingemo879421
Summary: The next chapter of teen titans go you think star fire was harsh cute and a lil mean sometimes in the show well think again this is a side of star fire you never seen she is potty training raven and takes controle of her body the whole time warning this is not for you if you have not seen teen titans go or the first show that was out there are adult sceans in this chapter :)


( Mary ) -nods- very well -walks up to Raven and pushes her down on the potty tearing her diaper off and smiling- "Star,you can take over from here"

( Star Fire ) Yes Miss

( Star Fire ) Thank you Miss

( Mary ) -nods and sits nearby watching-

( Raven ) - she sits on the potty and looks at star wondering what she going to do -

( Star Fire ) -freezes and tries to think- um... -walks over and looks to see if Miss has peed

( Mary ) "Star, begin petting behind her ear and then scratch her tummy up and down in a slow stroking motion using your nails

( Star Fire ) Yes Miss, thank you Miss

( Raven ) - she has not peed yet because she didnt have to go at the moment -

( Star Fire ) -does as I am instructed-

( Raven ) - she starts to purs soflty and close her eyes -

( Star Fire ) -starts to loosen up a bit, playing with her ears and mewing softly-

( Raven ) - she starts to relax as she plays with her ears and purs more -

( Star Fire ) -purrs softly and seductively, scratching down under the chin-

( Raven ) - she relaxes and shakes her legs like a cat would -

( Mary ) remember to nibble her neck,and continue to scratch her tummy faster and deeper

( Star Fire ) : -blushes and tries not to giggle as she moves down towards the belly-

( Star Fire ) -blushes- Yes Miss, thank you Miss

( Raven ) - she purs more and more and it feels so good to her-

( Star Fire ) -nibbles her neck and collarbones, sucking gently as she nibbles-

( Star Fire ) -scratches faster and deeper, biting your neck and growling then stops and squeaks, blushing very deeply-

( Star Fire ) Sorry Miss, I didn't mean to growl Miss

( Raven ) - she leans her head back feeling her self getting wet down but didnt want to say anything atm it felt to good-

( Star Fire )-has a look to see if she's peeing yet- Miss, what is the wet?

( Raven ) - she having peed yet but felt self about to do the cuming soon -

( Star fire ) -reaches down and touches it, bringing my finger back and licking them, blushing deeply-

( Star Fire ) What do I do Miss? Must I make Miss hold it?

( Raven ) - she kept puring after she touched her wetness and was getting close-

( Mary ) -giggles and comes over hugging raven from behind and nibbing the other side of her neck and scratching the sides of her tummy as i nod to Star-

( Star Fire ) -blushes and starts purring, rubbing it gently- Like this MIss?

( Mary ) yes just like that

( Raven ) - she purs louder and louder and felt mary join her and got even wetter -

( Star Fire ) -blushes and keeps rubbing- Yes Miss, thank you Miss

( Star Fire ) -licks my fingers and slides four fingers inside, wirggling them around a bit-

( Raven ) - she squuzed down on her fingers as she pushed them in her and was getting realy close - star im doing the cuming again -

( Star Fire ) -blushes deeply and pushes them deep inside, then clenching them into a fist, twisting it inside you- Hold it

( Mary ) -softly nibbles and teases her nipples- mmm very good

( Star fire ) -blushes deeply- Thank you Miss

( Raven ) - she looks at star after she told her to hold it in and nods and moans even louder when mary tease her more -

( Star fire ) -blushes and pushes my closed fist deeper inside you, twisting and turning it faster now, nibbling your throat-

( Mary ) mmmm -nibbles Raven's ear and whispers- you gotta pee if you wanna cum

( Star Fire ) -with the other hand takes handcuffs and handcuffs your wrists and ankles behind your back, tickling your feet-

( Raven ) - she moans louder and louder and and listens to mary and stared giggling as she tickling her feet - I realy have to peeee

( Star Fire ) Do I let her pee Miss?

( Mary ) mmmm then pee -giggles and bites your neck roughly-

( Star Fire ) -takes my fist out, twisting it the whole way

( Star Fire ) Do I stop teasing her Miss?

( Mary ) : no we tease her the whole time ;3

( Raven ) - she took a deep breath as she was about to release

( Star Fire ) Yes Miss -shaves her fist back inside so she cant pee

( Raven ) - she ws trying to relese but she coudent and realy wanted to go -

( Mary ) mmmm -licks up Raven's neck and nibbles her ear again-

( Star fire ) -pushes her fist deeper and keeps tickling her feet-

( Raven ) - she was trying to pee and coudent go - star please i realy have to pee

( Star Fire ) -picks her up and pushes the potty out of the way and lays down, resting her on her face, pulling her fist out and starts eating her out

( Mary ) mmmm that's a good girl Star

( Star Fire ) -blushes and takes it as encouragement to lick deeper, grabbing raven by the waist and pulling her onto my face

( Star Fire ) Thank you Miss

( Raven ) - she moans as she eats her out and was shaking was leg trying to hold it in -

( Star Fire ) -blushes and moans softly, licking deeper, sucking more and more trying to make raven pee

( Raven ) - she coudent hold it no more and releses all in her mouth

( Star Fire ) -moans and swallows it all, licking her lips and licking raven out- Yes Miss, sorry Miss

Guest_MaryBloodySliverray: - her body shook as she pees in her mouth in a rush -

( Star fire ) -moans and keeps swallowing, gripping raven by the waist tighter and tighter

( Mary ) mmmmm -gropes Raven hard as she releases into Stars mouth

( Raven ) - she pees for 15 mins in star mouth keeping her eyes closed and she was finaly don now she needed to cum

( Mary ) mmmm cum for mama Raven

( Raven ) - she nods and cums in stars mouth a few mins later -

( Star Fire ) -moans and and keeps swallowing, swueezing raven's butt ans she fingered it

( Raven ) - she moans and felt her self about to release again - star i am doing it again!

( Star fire ) moans and sucks hard, fingering raven's butt deep and fast

( Raven ) - she stared dripping in her mouth as she was about cum realy hard -

( Star Fire ) -moans and buries her face in raven, sucking and slurping hard, trying not to miss a drop

( Raven ) - she cums hard in her mouth and scremas -

( Star fire ) -keeps fingering her butt and tickling her feet as she swallows and sucks it all up

( Mary ) mmmm such good girls ;3

( Raven ) - she came in her mouth for 5 more mins and was almost don -

( Star Fire ) Thank you Miss


End file.
